la_wiki_di_sonic_in_italianofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ovvero Sonic il Porcospino,nato il Giugnio 23Pedigree Books (Agosto 2013). "Profile Sonic". Sonic the Hedgehog Interactive Annual 2014 Pedigree Publishers. p. 14. "Il compleanno di sonic è il 23 di Giugno,nato a Christmas island." ) è il protagonista principale della Sonic the Hedgehog Series (ovvero la "Serie di Sonic il Porcospino") e la mascotte di [[Sega|'Sega']]. è un porcospino antropomorfico quindicenne donato con l' abilità di correre alla velocità della luce e ,dato il suo nome,possiede riflessi molto veloci.Vista la sua specie, si può arrotolare in una palla spinosa,che distrugge i robot nemici. Da quando ha iniziato a lottare contro l' ingiustizia,Sonic è stato campione della pace e ha ripreso il mondo dopo averlo salvato tante volte.Durante le sue avventure,Sonic ha viaggiato tutto il da mondo a anche lo spazio e altri mondi,affacciando anche alle prove più difficili che lo hanno messo alla prova,regalandogli molti titoli,alleati e sette rivali.Molto conosciuto per il suo leggendario atteggiamento spavaldo,comportamento rilassato e anche pocha pazienza,ma forte il suo senso di giustizia,compassione,e amore per libertà e avventura,Sonic usa le sue abilità per proteggere gli innocenti dal suo mondo e da quelli al di là delle forze del male,particolarmente dal suo arcinemico,il Dr.Eggman,che costantemente cerca la dominazione del mondo. Concetto e Creazione Mentre sette persone sono state coinvelte nella creazione di Sonic,l'artista Naoto Ōshima,programmatore, Yuji Naka e progettista Hirokazu Yashuara sono accreditati per la creazione di del personaggio. In Aprile del 1990, Sega richiese un gioco capace di vendere più di 1,000,000 di copie;un personaggio che potrebbe competere con Super Mario,il personaggio della compagnia Nintendo,e un personaggio che potrebbe sostituire la mascotte corrente della Sega, Alex Kidd. Sette design del personaggio erano presentate dalla "AM8 Research and Development Squad".Questi includevano un armadillo (che era poi sviluppato nel personaggio Mighty the Armadillo),un cane,un personaggio che assomigliava a Theodore Rosvelt in pigiama (questo design poi sviluppato nel arcinemico Dr.Eggman)e un coniglio (che userebbe le sue orecchie,che si allungano,per raccogliere oggetti,un idea che sarebbe usata per un altro personaggio Sega, Ristar).Eventualmente,la mascotte che scelsero era il design di Naoto Ōshima,un porcospino alzavola spinoso con il nome in codice "Mr.Needlemouse" (Sig. Needlemouse),dopo rinominato a Sonic.Il colore di Sonic era basato sul logo di Sega,le fibbie delle sue scarpe basate su Michael Jackson,le sue scarpe basatte sul colore di Santa Claus (Babbo Natale),e la sua personalita ispirata a quella del futuro presidente Bill Clinton e il suo atteggiamento "Fallo subito". Secondo Yuji Naka,il colore di Sonic serve a simoleggiare la pace,fiducia,e freddezza che sarebbero gli attributi di questo personaggio.Il suo marchio di velocità è basato su Super Mario Bros. Mondo 1-1,con il creatore di Sonic,Yuji Naka che iniziò nel fumetto num. 260 di Nintendo Power che disse "Io ho sempre provato a superare i livelli il più velocemente possibile",che ispirò il concetto originale di Sonic the hedgehog.Sonic era creato senza l' abilità di nuotare per un assunzione sbagliata di Yuji naka che tutti i ricci non sapevano farlo. Un gruppetto di quindici iniziarono a lavorare su Sonic the Hedgehog e si rinominarono a Sonic Team.Il soundtrack del gioco fu composto da Masato Nakamura della banda Dreams Come True.Sega sponsorizzò il tour "Wonder 3",dipingendo Sonic sul bus del tour,distribuendo opuscoli che sponsorizzavano il gioco,e aendo footage del gioco sul palco scenico prima dell'uscita del gioco. i concetti originali di Sonic gli diedero zanne e lo misero in una banda con una fidanzata umana,di nome Madonna.Però una scquadra dalla "Sega of america",guidata da Madeline Schroeder ,"addolcirono" il personaggio per i spettatori americani,rimuovendi questi elementi.Naka dopo,ammise che questa era la miglior cosa.Gli anni,altezza e peso di Sonic dipendevano nello stile che era disegnato.Nei video-giochi,il design originale di Sonic,di Naoto Ōshima era con spine corte,un corpo rotondo,e iridi non visibili.arte di questo design era disegnato da Akira Watanbe che era disponibile per la copertina del gioco Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) ,e molti videogiochi successivi di Sonic avevano questa immaggine.Quando Sonic the Hedghehog 2 per il Mega Drive uscì,le proporzioni di Sonic cambiarono.L' originale 1:2 "head to height ratio" cambiarono a 1:2:5. A partire da Sonic Adventure in 1998,sonic era ri-progettato da Yuji Naka a un personaggio quindicenne,con gambe più lunghe e un corpo meno sferico,spine più lunghe e occhi color verde smeraldo.Ulteriori cambi di design accaddero in videogiochi succesivi. Altra media come fumetti e cartoni animati potrebbero avere variazioni su tutti questi design per i videogiochi,con restrizioni impostate dai fogli modelli standardizzati. Apparenza Sonic è un porcospino antropomorficocon pelo blu che gli copre molto del corpo,pelle color rosa carne che gli copre le braccia,la museruola e il torso,e occhi verde smeraldo.Ha sei spine che vanno in giù dalla testa e una coda molto corta che punta all' insù. Indossa due scarpe ad attrito iper a peso leggero con uno strappo bianco, polsini e una fibbia gialla,un paio di guanti bianchi con polsini che assomigliano un po' a quelli dei calzini. Storia Vita giovanile Non molto è conosciuto della sua ita giovanile.Era nato a Christmas island con la sua anorlmale abilita di correre alla velocità della luce,ma il suo amore per l'avventura l'ha trascinato via dalla sua casa.Da quel giorno ,ha speso la sua vita viaggiando il mondo,guidato dal suo spirito irrequieto,in cerca di avventura,per soddisfarre la sua fame per emozioni. Ad un certo punto,sonic incontrò il Dr.Ivo Robotnik e divennero nemici sotto circostanze non conosciute.Sonic,successivamente combatterà il dottore molte volte perchè lui cercherà di conquistare il mondo continuamente,ma Sonic riuscirà sempre a rovinare i suoi piani. Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) In Sonic the Hedgehog,Sonic seppe che il Dr.Robotnik stava invadendo il territorio di South Island dopo che il dottore aveva scoperto delle reliche molto potenti,chiamate "Chaos Emeralds" (ovvero Smeraldi del Chaos) che erano nascosti sull'isola,che adesso lui cercava per creare armi potenti.Infastidito dalla perseveranza del Dr.Robotnik,Sonic corse a South Island per fermarlo.Quando arrivò,era incontrato dal Dr.Robotnik (Eggman),che gli rivelò il suo nuovo metodo di asservire gli Animali Residenti: intrappolandoli dentro dei robot.Con questo metodo,li poteva trasformare in dei schiavi robotici chiamati Badnik,un metodo che lasciò sonic scioccato. Nonostante avendo tutta l'isola nemica,Sonic riuscì a salvare gli animale,a prendere tutti gli Smeraldi del Chaos prima che il dottore riuscì a metterci le mani.Dopo aver viaggiato l'isola mentre liberava gli animali e metteva al sicuro gli smeraldi,Sonic finalmente arrivò alla Scrap Brain Zone,la fortezza locale del dottore,sconfisse il dottore,e lo fecce scappare via dall'isola.Dopo aver sconfitto il dottore,Sonic riunì is suoi amici animali alla Green Hill Zone dove rilasciò gli smeraldi che assicurarono la prosperità di South island. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Mega Drive In Sonic the Hedgehog 2,Sonic stava viaggiando il mondo nel Tornado (l'aereo) in cerca di avventura,quando scoprì West Side Island.Decidendo di atterrare lì,Sonic inizia ad esplorare la nuova regione.Dopo qualche giorno,Sonic si accorse che qualcuno lo stava seguendo e vide che era un cucciolo di volpe con due code,chiamato Miles "Tails" Prower che era venuto per idolizzarlo.siccome Tails si nascose molte volte,quando venne visto da Sonic,lui si nascose,Sonic decise di lasciarlo perdere e cercò di scappare da lui,ma Tails continuò a seguirlo e riuscì a tenersi al passo di Sonic.Impressionato dalla tenacità della volpe e l'abilita di tenersi al suo passo,Sonic lo lasciò che Tails si accodasse nonostante il suo disinteresse sulla volpe.Più tardi,durante un pomeriggio,Sonic stava pisolando accanto a Tails,quando delle esplosioni lo svegliarono e vise dei Badnik che stavno attaccando l'isola.Vicino a Tails,che lo guardava,Sonic sapeva che il Dr.Robotnik centrava con tutto questo e decise di fermarlo. Si scoprì che era infatti il dottore che era dinuovo ai suoi vecchi piani.Questa volta aveva trasformato gli Animali residenti in robot schiavi per trovare i Chaos Emeralds,che erano localizzati sull'isola,per creare il Death Egg per conquistare il mondo.Quindi Sonic iniziò la sua avventura contro il dottore,prendere gli smeraldi e salvere l'isola,con Tails che lo seguiva tutto il viaggio.Quando Sonic ebbe ottenuto tutti gli Smeraldi del Chaos,scoprì che il loro potere lo poteva trasformare in Super Sonic.Intanto,Tails fornì molta assistenza a Sonic con le sue abilità uniche,e i due formarono una forte amicizia. Dopo aver salvato West Side Island,Sonic e Tails seguirono il Dr.Robotnik alla Wing Fortress Zone abbordo il Tornado,dove tails e il Tornado erano abbattuti,obbligando Sonic a procedere da solo.Quando il dottore scappò nel suo Razzo,Sonic vide che Tails venne in su o aiuto in nel Tornado accrescito con un razzo.Sonic raggiunse il razzo e si agganciò fino a quando arrivò al Death Egg dove Sonic combattè Mecha Sonic,dopo anche il Dr.Robotnik nel Death Egg Robot.Dopo una battaglia incredibile,il Dr.Robotnik fu sconfito di nuovo,ma questo attivò una reazione a catena che fecce esplodere il Death Egg,ma sonic riuscì a scappare,saltando fuori del Death Egg e nello spazio. Mentre Sonic discendeva nello spazio,fu salvato da Tails,che lo prese sul Tornado,e i due viaggiarono nel cielo insieme.Con la loro avventura fatta finita,Sonic era diventato il migliore amico di Tails e accettò che Tails diventasse il suo compagno. Game Gear/Master System In Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit),Sonic si annoiò di restare su South Island dopo aver sconfitto il Dr.Robotnik,quindi andò a cercare avventure altrove,ma al suo ritorno,era scioccato a vedere che tutti gli nimali erano scomparsi.L'unico indizio che trovò era un messaggio scritto da Tails.Disse che gli Animali furono rapiti dal Dr.Robotnik e tenuti nella Crystal Egg Zone.In cambio del ritorno di Tails,Sonic doveva prendere i Chaos Emeralds,che doveva consegnare ai suoi sei Master Robots.Con nessun tempo da perdere,Sonic andò a salvare Tails. Durante il suo viaggio,Sonic raccolse i Chaos emeralds,come descritto mentre distruggeva tutti i Master robots.Sonic si fecce avanti e battagliò il dottore alla Crystal Egg Zone,ma il Dr.Robotnik scappò attraverso un teletrasportatore quando venne distrutto.Con Tails che mancava,sonic era disperato,ma attraverso un teletrasportatore,apparì Tails.anche se sonic era un po'confuso dopo questa situazione,però era felice di essere con tails di nuovo. SegaSonic the Hedgehog in SegsSonic the Hedgehog,Sonic è tenuto prigioniero a Eggman Island insieme a Mighty the Armadillo e Ray the Flyng Squirrel (Ray lo scoiattolo volante).Sonic formò una squadra con Mighty e Ray,Sonic scappò dalla sua cella,per poi essere portato dall'altra parte dell'isola da un geyser innescato dal dottore.Lavorando insieme,arrivarono alla Torre di Eggman,dove lo confrontarono,ma lui innescò un bottone di Auto-Distruzione,ma il trio uscì in tempo. Sonic the Hedgehog CD In Sonic the Hedgehog CD,sonic stava viaggiando a Never Lake per esplorare Little Planet,un piccolo satellite che si avvicina alla Terra una volta all'anno.Quando arrivò Sonic,però vise che il pianeta era trasformato in un deserto meccanico e attaccato a una montagna vicina.Dopo aver schivato delle macerie che stavano cadendo da quella montagna,Sonic notò che la faccia del Dr.Robotnik intagliata nella montagna incorporata colla catena attaccata al pianeta;immediatamente Sonic seppe che c'entrava il suo arcinemico quindi Sonic viaggiò a Little Planet per liberalo.Arrivato lì Sonic scoprì che poteva "mettere a posto" il pianeta,tornando nel passato usando i Time Stones,delle gemme potenti che ti permettevano di cambiare il tempo,che cercava anche il dottore per conquistare il mondo. poco dopo il suo arrivo,sonic incontrò Amy Rose,che aveva una cotta per lui.Poco dopo che si erano incontrati,Amy fu rapita da Metal Sonic,un robot creato dal Dr.Robotnik per distruggere Sonic,lasciandogli l'impresa di salvare Amy.Usando la sua vlocità,Sonic assicurò una buon futuro al pianeta.Eventualmente,raggiunse Metal Sonic e il dottore ancora una volta e fecce una corsa con metal sonic alla Stardust Speedway.Dopo che Sonic distrutto Metal Sonic,lui venne fracassato al traguardo mentre Sonic salvava Amy. Poco dopo,Sonic andò a sconfiggere il dottore a Metallic Madness,che causò le basi del Dr.Robotnik a crollare.Dopo aver scappato da Little Planet con Amy,Sonic distusse la catena che tenava legato il pianeta,poco dopo ci furono tante scintille e poi il pianeta scomparì,e attorno a Sonic.Ma il dottore riuscì a prendere uno dei Time Stones,ma Sonic lo sconfisse definitivamente,distruggendo la sua navicella. Sonic Chaos In Sonic Chaos,Sonic era con Tails alla ricerca di un'avventura,quando ebbero notizia che il Dr.Robotnik stava cercando i Chaos Emeralds a South Island.Tornando a casa,Sonic vise che l'isola era in chaos totale,perchè il dottore aveva preso uno dei smeraldi,che creò uno squilibrio,che causò a tutti gli altri smeraldi a spargersi,per questo motivo l'isola cominciò a sprofondare nel mare.Per questo,Sonic e Tails andarono a prendere tutti gli altri smeraldi prima che fosse troppo tardi. Nelle numerose battaglie,Sonic e Tails si ripresero tutti gli smeraldi,tranne uno.nella battaglia finale,dopo aver sconfitto di nuovo il dottore,si ripresero lo smeraldo mancante,garantendo la sicurezza dell'isola ancora una volta. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 3 In Sonic the hedgehog 3,poco dopo gli eventi di Sonic the hedgehog 2,Sonic stava pisolando alla spiaggia,quando Tails gli annunciò che aveva scoperto una grande reazione di Chaos energy nel mare.Nel frattempo un ring antico venne portato a riva,che fecce ricordare a Sonic della leggenda di un' isola fluttuante nel cielo con una cultura unica,supportata da una gemma potente.pieno di emozioni,Sonic e Tails partirono per un'altra avventura per vedere la reazione. Quando Sonic Tails arrivarono,trovarono l'isola,Angel Island tranne al fatto che l'isola era tenuta sul mare dal Death Egg,che Sonic pensava di aver distrutto,che era caduta sull'isola.Visto che il Deat Egg era riparato,Sonic e Tails andarono a distriggere il Death Egg definitivamente. Sonic usò gli Smeraldi del Chaos per trasformarsi in Super Sonic per prendere d' assalto l'isola,ma quando arrivò fù attaccato da Knuckles the Echidna,il guardiano dell' isola e del Master Emerald,che forzò gli smeraldi ad uscire da Sonic.L' echidna,che era stato ingannato dal Dr.Robotnik a credere che Sonic e Tails erano venuti per rubare il Master Emerald,quindi rubò gli smeraldi dalle mani di Sonic e andò a nasconderli. Nonostante quel contrattempo,Sonic e Tails andarono a salvare l'isola dai robot del Dr.Robotnik.Durante la loro avventura,Sonic e Tails furono continuamente attaccati da Knuckles,ma riuscirono a superare ogni battaglia,e ricuperarono anche gli smeraldi.Arrivando alla Launch base Zone,Sonic e Tails abbordarono il Death Egg,dove il Dr.Robotnik gli svidò di nuovo con forza eccessiva.Tuttavia Sonic e Tails lo sconfissero di nuovo,ma poco dopo il Death Egg si schiantò contro la Lava Reef Zone. Sonic & Knuckles In Sonic & Knuckles,quando Sonic e Tails atterrarono alla Mushroom Hill Zone dopo aver scappato dall' Death Egg,visero che la stazione spaziale aveva soppravissuto alla caduta,ma questa volta cadde nel vulcano dell'isola.Sonic non era molto felice a vedere che li dentro il Dottore aveva soppravissuto,quindi Sonic e Tails andarono a distruugere il Death Egg e scoprire il fato di Robotnik.Quando arrivarono a Mushroom Hill,avvistarono Knuckles,che passava per una porta segreta.Dopo aver fatto sicuro che Knuckles sen'era andato,Sonic aprì la porta,e trovò un Ring Gigante .Affascianto,Sonic lo toccò,e lo portò alla Emerald Shrine in Hidden Palace Zone dove stava il Master Emerald.Pieni di domande,Sonic e Tails ritornarono a Mushroom Hill a prendere delle risposte alle loro domande. Eventualmente,il duo arrivò alla Hidden Palace Zone da soli,dove Sonic affrontò Knuckles in una 'resa dei conti' epica,vincendo la battaglia.Poco dopo,Sonic e Tails seguono l'echidna rosso,siccome lui va a controllare che il Master Emerald stia bene,ma avvistarono il dottore che lo rubava per usarlo allo scopo di alimentare il Death Egg.Mentre il dottore scappava,Knuckles capì lo scopo di Robotnik e diventò amico di Sonic e Tails,e li guidò fino alla Sky Sanctuary Zone per raggiungere il Death Egg,ma dovevano lasciare Knuckles,perchè era esausto per i suoi sforzi precedenti.